


Don't Leave, Please

by Mari999



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, M/M, Panic Attacks, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, hiding from cops, pretend they are all sophomores in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari999/pseuds/Mari999
Summary: It is dead week, everyone is just wanting to unwind in a park.  One thing leads to another, the six of them have to hide from the cops.





	Don't Leave, Please

**Author's Note:**

> If you or someone you know is mentioned in this please leave now. This is all fiction just will real people names. 
> 
> Some things mentioned in this work, is drug use, underage drinking, panic attacks, and hiding from the police. 
> 
> So just pretend at the guys are sophomores in college. Also the American college system.
> 
> Let me know if you think I should add things to the tags. Also proud of myself that this is my second fic of the week and I have another one that will be up either tonight or tomorrow. Reied really hard on the editing. 
> 
> This is based off a real event that happened to a group of friends and I. It was an interesting, who can says they hid from the police. It was a really interesting night.

Auston is sitting staring at his textbook. He has already rewritten the lecture notes two times over. His laptop and small desk lamp is the only thing lighting the room. He can only image what is going on outside. It is dead week and the Saturday before final weeks starts. He needs to pass his psychology class, so he can continue with the pathways. Auston knows that he should be able to pass but he is just worried about it. He looks at the clock on his laptop reading 10:37 pm. He must be up by noon for the study group he is in.

He knows that’s his group of friends talked about going to the park, so they can smoke and drink, but he wasn’t sure that it was still happening. They should have left by now if they were, but the night is still young. He just wants to forget about finals. It isn’t his first go around but it still stressful with chemistry and psychology to worry about. All Auston wants to do is get a high and hang out with his buds. He wants to be with Mitch.

Auston realized that it has been close to eight hours since he has seen Mitch. He said he was going to the library to study because just looking at Auston stressed him out. Auston knew it was for the better so Mitch didn’t start panicking over his own finals. Mitch poetry project is giving him problems, Auston tried to help Mitch arrange his poems in the order he wanted but Mitch started to panic. He panicked over that the poems were wrong, and they would never fit together. Auston just went through the breathing exercise that he learned so he could help Mitch. He hates seeing his best friend like that, he cares too much about him to not feel hurt when Mitch is hurting.

He gets snapped out of his thoughts when he sees some more light come into the room. “Auston come on.” Mitch says peeking his head into the dorm room.

“What we are seriously going.” Auston says because he can’t believe that they are actually doing this. Mitch enters the room turning the room light on as we walks towards Auston desk.

“Yeah, Willy and Zach are down. Connor said Freddie is willing to be the sober one tonight.” Mitch tells him. “I just have to put everything in a backpack then we are ready to go.” Mitch says walking passed Auston.

“I guess I could stop studying for Psych.” Auston says getting up from his chair.

“That’s the spirit.” Mitch says patting his back before heading to the stash in his dresser. Mitch pulls out the bottle of the Fireball Whiskey and the Burnett’s Vodka shoving them into the backpack he had. Auston knows that Willy should have weed on him, so it should be a good night. “Everyone is already fucked here.” Mitch says closing the bag.

“Really?” Auston questions pulling on a jacket because he can only hear the rain from outside.

“Dead week will do that to yah.” Mitch says before pull on his jacket of his own.

“I am saying beforehand that I am not drinking tonight.” Auston tells Mitch who just nods to him. “I have to be able to wake up for my study group in the morning.” Auston adds.

“Sure, thing bud.” Mitch says patting Auston back, pushing him a little out of the room. “I am just going where the road take me tonight.”

“Oh god.” Auston smirks from behind Mitch. Mitch turns around to hit Auston chest walking backwards until he hits the side of the corridor. “That’s what you get.” Auston says getting Mitch turn back around. Auston places a hand on Mitch shoulder rubbing the place were Mitch hit it.

“Yeah I am going to tell Willy not to share his weed with you.” Mitch pouts.

“Sure, thing Marns.” Auston chuckles as they walk toward Willy and Zach.

“You got him to come.” Zach smiles.

“He can’t say no to me.” Mitch beams pocking Auston cheek.

“We all know that.” Willy groans.

“Your just jealous.” Mitch says.

“So, Freddie and Connor?” Auston asks because the aren’t around.

“Oh, they will be here soon.” Zach says.

“So why are we going to the park again.”

“Because it is better than drinking here.” Zach starts but Willy buts in.

“I really want to smoke.” Willy adds.

“Right.” Auston trails off.

The four guys just catch up on their days. Auston hasn’t seen Willy since he left for some study group that morning. Willy said he was in the library for half of the day then in a coffee shop, he got kicked out because they were closing. That gets the group to laugh. Zach says he was studying for some European history final then end up writing a little because that is what happens when he is trying to publish a book before he graduates college. Mitch was at the library like he told Auston.

A loud slam of the door comes from down the hall. The four of them turn to see Connor and Freddie walking their way. They are talking to each other as they walk up to the group. “So, we ready to go.” Connor says.

“I have everything.” Mitch says

“Lets go then.” Willy suggests.

The group heads down stairs chatting about their days. The walk past the desk of the RAs on nightly duty. The conversation is minimal so Auston hangs behind the group with Mitch next to him. The two are inseparable, they are always together. Auston looks over at Mitch he looks a bit off. Auston just nudges him a little to get his attention, “Mitchy you good.” Auston says only loud enough for Mitch to hear.

“Yeah just a bit stressed.” Mitch says smiling but Auston knows that it is a forced one.

“Can I suggest something bud?” Auston asks him. Mitch just nods in the light of the street. “You might not want to drink tonight. You know how you get.” Auston tells him which gets Mitch to nod. “It is only a suggestion you can do what you want.”

“You are probably right.” Mitch adds. Auston wraps an arm around Mitch shoulder as the walk towards the parking structure.

“Just smoke.” Auston says getting Mitch to smile.

“Just smoke.” Mitch repeats.

They walk in silence until the reach Zach’s car. There is six of them and the car seats five. They didn’t fully think about this, but it wouldn’t be the first time they did this. “So Mitchy whose lap do you choose.” Connor says looking between Mitch and Auston.

“Who do you think.” Willy pipes up. “He already got an arm around him.” Willy says patting Auston on the back, but he doesn’t drop the arm around Mitch.

“Just get in the damn car.” Zach says getting into the driver’s seat. Freddie gets into the passenger side as everyone else files into the back seat. Auston gets in last so Mitch has a better time settling on his lap. Things are always easier when the uses Willy’s car because of hatchback so they can just put Mitch in the in trunk Auston won’t complain about Mitch sitting on his lap, being able to hold him close.

“You good.” Auston says as Mitch settles in before Auston closes the door. Mitch is a bit hunched over, so he doesn’t hit his head on the roof, but he settles in.

“Yeah.” Mitch says as Auston wraps his arms around his friend, Mitch settles stirring a little, but he settles. Zach pulls out of the parking structure hoping to go unnoticed with the packed car.

“Willy is in charge of music.” Zach says handing his phone back. Willy goes through the phone for a moment before playing a loud rap song.

The drive isn’t long but the added pressure to Auston lap is taking a toll on him. Mitch is bouncing around to the music which he doesn’t know he can handle for much longer. He thinks he can last until they get to the park but when Mitch shifts on top of him dragging himself Auston needs Mitch to sit still. “Mitchy.” Auston leans up to whisper, “Can you sit still please.” Auston whispers in a cold low voice.

“Sorry yeah.” Mitch says looking down at Auston biting his lip. Auston doesn’t know if he could last a long car ride like this. Auston knows that the park is after the next light, so it is only another minute or so. Mitch is sitting still but the bumps in the road isn’t doing any favors for him. He is just trying to think about anything other than Mitch sitting on his lap.

They pull into the deserted park. No lights around them so it is easy to hide. Auston knows their spot, right behind the large oak tree next to the rose garden. Zach pulls into a spot and Auston hurries to open the door, so Mitch can get out. Mitch hops out relieving the pressure on Auston’s lap. Auston gets out of the car along with everyone else. Zach grabs a few blankets from the trunk since the ground is wet and cold. The tree settlers them from a majority of the rain so they won’t get to wet.

Zach locks up and they all walk towards the tree. The group skips passed the rose garden because that is just a disaster waiting to happen like the first time they went. They find the tree in the darkness of the night, only begin guided from the moon and the lone light on the street. Zach places the blankets on the far side of the tree hiding them from the street.

They all take a seat on the ground in their respective pairs. Willy with Zach, Connor with Freddie, and Mitch with Auston backed against the tree. Auston leans back on the tree with Mitch following suit. They are shoulder to shoulder Auston wishes that Mitch would just lean in to his chest, so he could hold him. “So, who is drinking.” Willy pipe up pulling Auston out of thought.

“I am.” Connor says.

“I will only a little.” Zach says.

“I am just smoking.” Mitch adds.

“Same here.” Auston replies.

“So, I am the only one getting crossed.” Willy adds.

“So were fucked.” Auston groans at the fact that Willy is planning on getting crossed.

“If any of you vomit I am not cleaning it up.” Freddie says softly from the spot on the ground.

“Willy give me your bag, so I can start packing the pipe.” Mitch says grabbing for Willy’s bag.

“Only if you give me yours.” Willy replies tossing Mitch the bag. Mitch pulls his own pipe out of his bag before handing it over to Willy. “Really Marner Fireball and Burnett’s.” Willy chirps him.

“Fuck off it is liquor isn’t it.” Mitch respond flipping him off.

“No chasers?” Willy asks.

“Don’t be a bitch Will.” Connor chirps. “Who needs chasers.”

“Fuck you guys.” Willy says before taking a pull of the Fireball groan as it burns his throat. “Mitchy you got your own pipe right.” Willy asks.

“I know how you are.” Mitch says referring to the fact that Willy doesn’t like sharing pipes. “Auston and I are going to share.” Mitch says looking up at Auston smiling. Mitch begins to pack the pipe before handing the bag to Willy who is already three pulls of Fireball deep. Mitch grabs the lighter out of his pocket to light the pipe.

Mitch takes his hit before handing it over to Auston. Auston takes a quick hit before it goes out. Auston takes the lighter from Mitch to light the bowl. Auston takes a long hit before handing it over to Mitch. Auston doesn’t like smoking to often because he doesn’t like how it leaves his throat scratchy. Mitch doesn’t smoke that much but it is definitely more than Auston but less than Willy.

The conversations vary among the group. Every once in a while Mitch will hand the pipe to Mitch but Auston denies. Connor takes one hit before deciding that he doesn’t want to get crossed. Willy is halfway to the shadow realm which doesn’t help that he has been mixing pulls of Fireball, Burnett’s, and then hit of the pipe. Willy is also a lightweight which makes things worse. Mitch is already packing a second bowl when something catches Auston ear. “Who is down are Chelly’s.” Zach practically yells.

“That is a great idea.” Willy chimes in.

“I am game.” Mitch adds.

“Sure.” Auston says. Zach just nods as they look over at Freddie because he is the one driving them.

“I guess but someone has to pay for me.” He gives into the group.

“For sure my dude.” Willy says almost tackling Freddie with a hug.

Mitch hands Auston the pipe, he takes a hit of the already light bowl. He tries to hand it back to Mitch, but he declines so Auston lights the pipe taking a few more hit, lighting it three times along the way. Auston takes an extra long hit which he ends up choking on. The smoke gets send towards Zach who hates having the smoke blown at him. He isn’t mad as he notices Auston coughing. Mitch pats his back, “Took too long of a hit bud.” Mitch chirps. Auston just nods wishing he had water or something. After a moment of suffering he is back to normal.

He hands the pipe back to Mitch, refusing the next time Mitch offers it to him. Auston knows that it is starting to hit him because he is getting gigglier and is craving some food. Auston pulls Mitch close to him around an arm around his shoulder. Mitch lays his head on Auston, he looks up at Auston smiling. Auston isn’t sure if it is because of the weed or not. “Should we go.” Connor chirps the two of them.

“Fuck you Brownie.” Auston says.

“I bet you would like that.” He smirks. Auston doesn’t say anything because he knows that it is the alcohol in him. Auston just stays quiet listen to Willy, Freddie, and Zach’s conversation about their math class. It is hard to follow with Willy already gone, and Zach following close behind. Auston looks down at Mitch who is lighting the blow. Auston wishes he could get a picture of it because he was the happy stone you see in every picture on Tumblr.

Mitch takes a hit before handing it over to Auston who takes one but before he can hand it back the area gets brighter but not from a lighter. Auston moves himself away from Mitch to look behind a tree. A cops’ lights are on by the side of the road. Auston moves back before Freddie speaks, “Get down.” The group is now quiet with fear. “I will look.” Freddie says as calmly as possible. Freddie gets up to peer around the tree. He is only there for a moment before moving back. “They pulled over a car. “He says before continuing. “We can just wait it out.”

The group stays silent for going on ten minutes before the lights seem to flash brighter. Freddie looks back before coming back quickly looking like he saw a ghost. “They are in the parking lot.” Freddie says before everyone gets quiet again until a car door slams. “Boys we are all on scholarship.” Freddie chokes before adding, “Split up.”

Mitch and Auston get up leaving everything behind running towards the wooded area. They take a different path compared to the other four who ran in their own directions. Auston finds a tree two stand behind but were he could also look out towards the car. Mitch has his face pressed up against Auston chest breathing hard and fast. “Mitchy we will be okay.” Auston says knowing that he is beginning to panic. Auston can see the flashlights looking into Zach’s car, one flashes towards the trees they are hiding in. Auston moves quickly pressing the two of them into the tree behind them. Auston has a hand on the back of Mitch’s hooded head, holding flush to his own body.

Auston feels like the flashlight has been on the wooded area for a long time before it turns off. Auston can hear the sniffs of Mitch under him. Auston doesn’t yet remove himself from Mitch because he isn’t sure of what is going on, but he also likes being close to Mitch. Auston moves Mitch along with him as he check around the tree. The cop car is driving away but it is deeper into the parking lot. Auston watches as they get to the end of the lot before turning around leaving the park. The drops of rain are coming down harder than it was when the first got to the park.

Auston pulls back from Mitch to see his face. It is covered in fear and tears, Auston hates seeing Mitch like this. It might still be the high he is on but Auston leans in kissing Mitch forehead. Mitch looks up when Auston pulls back with a smile upon his face. “They left Marns.” Auston whispers to him.

“Don’t leave, please.” Mitch says breathy. Auston pulls him close, Mitch’s head into Auston neck. Auston wiggles his hand into the hoodie of Mitch jacket, rubbing the back of his neck wishing that it wouldn’t end. The cold is nipping at Auston faces but he would trade what he has right now for the world.

“I would never leave.” Auston whispers to them. They stand in the rain with Auston hand going between rubbing Mitch neck and his hair. Auston doesn’t want to hurt Mitch even in his state of high he knows he can’t spook Mitch. Mitch has panicked before while high, if he gets spooked he gets paranoid then panics.

Auston gets pulled out of their moment when Auston and Mitch name is being yell. “Aus we have to go.” Mitch says shyly removing himself from Auston. Auston nods to Mitch before the step out of the brush. Freddie finds them after flashing his phone flashlight their ways.

“You guys scared us.” Freddie says gentle noticing the fear on Mitch’s face. Auston is hovering behind Mitch when the three other men find them. “The guys are grabbed everything.” he adds.

“Lets go.” Zach says as if he has sobered up and it seems like he has. Auston knows that Zach doesn’t drink to get drunk so he probably lost his buzz after everything. It feels like Auston has but he knows he is still high.

“They one hundred percent took you plates Zach.” Auston adds to the mix because it was the truth. No cop is going to get out of a car and look inside of it without even running the pates.

“You think so?” Zach asks.

“There is a car sitting in a park alone with no sight of people. They looked into your car and search for us. There is no way the didn’t.” Auston says.

“Fuck.” Willy chimes in.

“Yeah fuck.” Connor adds.

“Can we still go to Chelly’s.” Willy slurs, he is crossed out of his mind.

“I don’t know.” Freddie says as they make their way back.

“If we go I say we take the car back and get an Uber.” Zach offers.

“I like how Zach thinks.” Freddie says.

“No lets just go in the car we have.” Willy practically shouts before Connor throws a hand over his mouth.

“I don’t want to get in the car.” Mitch whispers only loud enough for Auston to hear.

“Mitch and I both have problems about getting in the car.” Auston speaks up for the both of them.

“Seriously.” Connor says removing his hand from Willy’s mouth.

“Get in the car.” Willy slurs.

“No, we already have an illegal amount of people along with weed and alcohol.” Auston start but continues before anyone else can add anything. “If they have already ran you plates we don’t need to give them a reason to pull us over.” Auston feels like this all just common sense but Willy is in the shadow realm and Connor is just a dick when drunk.

“Auston isn’t wrong.” Freddie says with Zach nodding along. “Guys none of us can afford for our scholarships to be pulled.” Freddie adds, none of them can afford getting pulled from the team because their scholarships would go out the window.

“I would also like to keep my car.” Zach adds because that car is like his child. He takes better care of it than his own self.

“Mitch and I will just get an Uber to the place.” Auston says placing a hand on Mitch’s lower back.

“Sounds good.” Freddie says.

“No just get in the car.” Willy shouts at the two of them. “Get in the damn car.” Willy shouts again. Auston is getting pissed but he knows it the liquor talking.

“William, they don’t want to be in my car, so they aren’t going to get in my car.” Zach shouts getting Willy to back down.

“I will order the Uber.” Auston says loud enough for them all to hear but it more directed towards Mitch who nods back at him.

“Why don’t everyone get in the car that is going back so we can go.” Freddie tells the group. Zach put Willy in the back with Connor before heading to the passenger side to get in before Freddie follows suit to the front seat. Freddie starts the car rolling down the windows to talk to Auston. “We will meet you at Chelly’s.” Freddie says.

“Yep.” Auston says before adding, “Be safe.”

“We will.” Freddie says before rolling the window up. He backs out of the car to head out while Auston and Mitch wait in the parking lot. Auston puts his phone away since the Uber should be here in about five minutes.

“How are you Mitchy.” Auston asks Mitch softly.

“I feel like my high is gone but I am hungrier than hell.” Mitch tries to joke but Auston sees through it.

“No seriously Mitch.” Auston says grabbing ahold of his hands. Mitch looks down at their hands with a slight smile. Auston knows Mitch too well than to let this go untouched because it will end poorly for them.

“I just wanted to destress.” He whispers. Auston knows that Mitch struggle with dealing with his stress so that is why he smokes but the anxiety that he lives with doesn’t ways help. Auston has been there to help Mitch through his anxiety attacks so he knows how Mitch can get and it doesn’t turn him off from being with Mitch. Auston pulls Mitch close to him.

“I know, I am sorry that it didn’t happen.” Auston apologizes. The cold is nipping at the both of them as the wind blows slightly, Auston can feel Mitch shiver under him.

“Things are better like this.” Mitch confessed looking up at Auston smiling sweetly. Auston is getting lost in Mitch blue eyes, they are so clear, they can tell stories about Mitch. Auston wants nothing more than to lean in and kiss Mitch but stops himself from that.

“I like it like this.” Auston whispered. Mitch lays his head on Auston but pulls back as head lights fill the parking lot. The Uber is here for them.

They get into the car greeted by on elderly man. He asks what they are doing this late in the park. Auston answers with it being dead week the just needed a walk to clear their heads but now they were hungry. Auston doesn’t think the man believed them but he was probably think better things than what actually happened. Auston doesn’t believe that either of them smell like weed but they could even though the driver didn’t make a face at them.

The driver gets them to the diner with no worry. They thank the older man as the got out of the car. Auston holds to door open of the restaurant for Mitch. The two are greeted by a woman asks them if it was the two of them then was surprised when Auston said six. She seats them in a long corner booth. Auston slides in with Mitch next to him. No words are exchanged between the two of them. They just look at the menu before the waitress comes over to ask what the will drink. Auston just asks if they can get two pitchers of water for the table.

She comes back with the water setting it down before Mitch opens his mouth, “What you thinking of getting Matts.”

“Probably a cheeseburger and chocolate shake.” Auston answers, “What about you?”

“The breakfast sandwich.” Mitch says.

“I will pay for you.” Auston tells him.

“No, I can pay for myself.” Mitch says.

“Mitchy I got you.” Auston says getting Mitch to blush. Their moment is cut short when a loud group enters the diner, it’s the boys. The find the booth in the corner easy. Auston looks at Freddie who looks done with them.

Willy slides in next to Mitch followed by Zach and Connor. Freddie slides in next to Auston, he must want to get as far ways as possible from that. “I am getting coffee.” He says before anything.

“That bad?” Auston asks.

“Connor took god only knows how many pulls in the car along with Willy.” Freddie adds flipping through the menu.

“So were fucked.” Mitch groaned.

“Oh, just wait.” Freddie smirks and just like clockwork Willy opens his mouth.

“Saturday are for the boys.” He practically yells.

“Oh no.” Auston says placing his head in his hands.

“Oh yes.” Connor says.

“Just look at the damn menu.” Zach demands.

Auston is taken out of the whole situation. He just looks at the menu ignoring the conversations the boys are having. He’s just think about the night, about Mitch. He has been so close to kissing his best friend in the span of a few hours. He doesn’t know if it is because of the high or the fact they could have gotten arrested but all he knows is that he wants to kiss him. He knows Mitch’s mind has been running at a mile a minute and Auston just want it to slow for a moment. He wants Mitch to only think about his lips on Auston for that moment and not on whatever bothered him that day.

Auston is pulled out of thought when a hand is places on his thigh. He looks over at Mitch. “Matty she asked what you wanted.” Mitch tells him. He looks over at the waitress who is staring at him.

“Sorry can I get a cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate milkshake.” He asks, and the women tells him yes. She moves on to Freddie, Auston can’t believe that he didn’t notice her taken everyone’s orders. She leaves the table and all the noise floods back in. The guys are arguing over thing in the hall, he isn’t fully paying attention.

Auston feels the hand on his legs still rubbing circles. He looks over at Mitch who smiles sweetly at him. He learns in to Auston, “Where did you go.” Mitch whispers.

“Sorry about that.” Auston apologizes.

“No where did you go.” Mitch asks again.

“I was just think about tonight.” Auston confesses.

“We can talk later.” Mitch says.

“Yeah we can talk later.” Auston repeats. The conversation grown quiet with Mitch hand removed from him. Auston just want to continue touching Mitch or Mitch touching him. He is crazy for his best friends.

Auston gets sucked into the conversation Willy and Zach are having. It is over something in European history. Crossed Willy thinks he knows more than history major Zach, but he doesn’t. It has something to do with King George or some shit. They pull Connor into the conversation somehow and it flips to baseball, thank god it isn’t hockey because the would be forced to leave the diner. They are talking if Altuve can compare to Judge which isn’t even a fair question Auston thinks because Altuve is a second basemen and Judge is an outfield. They may have an agreement over hitting average, but he doesn’t want to get into the conversation.

They start to jump around because at Chelly’s you come for the good time since it is going to be a long time before you get your food. Auston gets sucked into the conversation when he feels Mitch sucking a sharp breath. “Come on Mitchy so you a Matty.” Willy pesters.

“Shut up Willy.” Mitch begged.

“No seriously I want to know what is going on between my roommates.” Willy says.

“Fuck off Will.” Auston groans.

“Just tell me when you need the room for yourself.” He continues, “I don’t want to walk in on anything.” he snorts.

“Shut the fuck up Nylander.” Auston swears cleaning his fist. He knows that Willy is just being a drunk asshole, but he feels Mitch stiff next to him. He hates when Mitch is uncomfortable.

“Fine whatever.” Willy mutters before going back to Zach.

“You good Mitch.” Auston whispers into Mitch ear.

“Yeah.” Mitch chokes. Auston places a hand on his leg, he rubs circles on the outer thigh.

“He is just being a drunk asshole.” Auston adds.

“I know.” He answers. Placing a hand over Auston leaving it there for a moment before removing it to push off Auston’s.

The vibe of the table has grown awkward by the time the food got there. Auston gets his shake and food but he has become disinterested with it. He takes a few bits of the burger before just taking off the patty to eat that along with the pickles on the inside. He eats his fries with his shake. He looks over at Mitch who has finished almost all of his sandwich. Auston offers his fries to Mitch who declines who he offers some to Freddie who takes a hand full.

The table finished the food when the server comes over with the check who says she can split it up front. Auston reaches for his phone in what feels like for the first time tonight. The time reads, 1:39am. Auston can’t believe how late it is, he also sees the loads of pictures send the Hockey Hoes group chat. Most of them from Willy but he will open then in the morning. Auston looks at the bill seeing that it is $52.92 he can’t believe it was that cheap for what looked like ten people was at this table. Freddie removes himself from the table so Auston can go pay for him, Mitch, and himself. Zach follows paying for him, Connor, and Willy.

Auston finished paying as the group joins them at the register. Freddie says he has already order and Uber XL for them that should be there in twenty minutes. The group doesn’t mind so they step outside into to the chill of December air. Mitch finds a spot by the planters to sit. Auston takes a seat next to him. They sit in silence as Zach who has clearly sobered up and Freddie take care of their respective pair. “So, you want to talk about you spacing out back there.” Mitch asks Auston.

“Can we do it not around the guys.” Auston questions. Mitch gives him a confused look before his eyes soften.

“Sure.” Mitch smiles. “But is it about us.”

“Yeah.” Auston whispers back. He is shy with is words looking over at the guys. He knows that the wouldn’t care if they were together, but it doesn’t make him any less scared. Mitch is smiling up at him before moving close to Auston placing his head on his shoulder. Auston wraps an arm around him for what feel like the hundredth time of the night. They stay like this until the Uber comes, the sit in silence just like that.

Willy gets into the front via the request of the driver, so he can get out easy if he needs to vomit. Auston and Mitch crawl in the far back of the hatchback with Freddie, Connor, and Zach crammed into the middle seat. Auston is content listen to the driver say that he is going to laugh when he tells his wife about the fact that he is driving either drunk kids or high ones all night long and he must take them all to church in the morning. Auston hand is sitting on the seat separating Mitch and him. Mitch places his hand over Auston’s gets him to look over. Auston flips his hand over intertwining their fingers, he can’t believe this is happening, it is a dream he is having.

The two stay hand in hand until the make it back to parking garage. The guys needed to grab the bags they left. Everyone gets out of the car, they thank the drive before heading over to the car. Mitch grabs his backpack with his liquor and hopefully his pipe.

They begin walking back to the dorm but Auston knows that it is the only time they are going to be able to talk. Auston leans into Mitch space so only he hears him, “Can we talk here.” Auston asks.

“Like here.” Mitch says looking around to only find the bench by the practice soccer field.

“Yeah.” Auston says.

“Sure, but I need Zach to take my bag.” Mitch says. Mitch catches up to Zach handing his back before returning to Auston on the bench they found. “I told him that we were going to talk. He told me that he was just going to have Willy sleep in him room for the night.”

“So.” Auston says.

“So.” Mitch says, “What are you thinking about.”

“Everything.” Auston whispers. “Us.”

“Us.” Mitch says softly.

“Yeah us.” Auston repeats. “I really like you Mitch.” Auston blurts outs.

“Yeah uh yeah.” Mitch is shaky in his answers. Auston can feel Mitch begin to panic next to him so he pulls him close.

“Breathe Mitchy breathe. Deep breaths.” Auston soothes, “Breathe in.” Auston says taking a deep breath, “Breathe out.” Auston says a moment later. Auston repeats this until Mitch breathing continues to go back to normal.

“Sorry about that.” Mitch chokes.

“Never be sorry about that.” Auston tells him.

“I just freaked out because I really like you to Auston.” Mitch whispers.

“Yeah.” Auston beams.

“Yeah.” Mitch smiles.

“I have wanted to kiss you all night. That is what I was thinking about at the diner.” Auston confesses.

“Really.” Mitch says.

“Yeah.” Auston laughs. “So, can I.”

“I mean you did buy my food.” Mitch laughs leaning into Auston space. Auston can feel the warmth of Mitch’s breath. They hover like this until Auston closes the gap between them. The kiss isn’t rushed or to deep it is smooth and sweet. Mitch lips a slightly chapped but they are warm against his own. Mitch places a hand on Auston jaw rubbing his thumb across his cheek getting Auston the pulls back. “Oh wow.” Mitch breathe into Auston.

“You’re lucky you being a dork is so cute.” Auston adds before going back in for another kiss. This one is deeper than that last, but it isn’t searching for anything. Mitch smiles under the kiss which turns Auston’s lips into one. The pull back once again smiling to each other. “It’s getting cold Mitchy.” Auston says.

“Well maybe we can cuddle to get you warm.” Mitch smirks.

“I like the sounds of that.” Auston says getting up from the bench putting a hand out for Mitch who takes it. Auston pulls him up and into his space. He presses a kiss to his lips which was more of a peak than anything. Just like that their relationship was being formed, hand in hand walking back to their dorm room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this. Let me know what you though.  
> Extra content.
> 
> -Couldn't imagine Willy other than a stoner
> 
> -All the snaps that where sent to Hockey Hoes is pictures of Mitch and Auston certitudes of crossed Willy. The best one is Auston leaning into Mitch at the table whispering him his ear, Mitch is sporting a bright blush that Auston didn't notice at the time.
> 
> -Willy left Mitch pipe back at the park so he has to go back in the morning to find it. Mitch is pissed but Willy gives him so weed to say sorry.
> 
> -Willy feels like utter shit in the morning.
> 
> -They end up cuddling in Mitch's lofted bed. Willy walks in the morning have the two of them hit their head from getting up to fast. Willy smiles at them, he was going to give them shit but puts a hand over his mouth , running out of the room to the bathroom.


End file.
